


Begin-End

by Mistress_of_Universes



Series: Anomalous Materials [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, Beginnings, Endings, Gen, Multiverse, Stream of Consciousness, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Universes/pseuds/Mistress_of_Universes
Summary: In the multiverse, there is infinite possibility. “Impossible things” are common. Little changes lead to the creation and destruction of entire worldscapes. Even paradoxes work themselves out, despite the seeming impossibility of them. Keeping this in mind, a few notable questions are to be considered:If such is true, how is it then that anomalies still occur?How is it that the possibility of anomalous action and error are not taken into account by the vastness of infinite possibility?Or are anomalies not truly anomalous but rather a misunderstanding of the true nature of the multiverse that is not considered acceptable?-An Excerpt from “Mysteries of the Multiverse: The Argument Between Fate and Freewill”, an essay by EnigmaBibliophile, 347XX-3C62/F4JZ





	Begin-End

Like most all beginnings, there was darkness followed by light.

Perhaps.

Or was it sounds. Tasted, not seen. (That is how sound works, right?)

Wait. Maybe it wasn’t sound.

Color?

No.

Maybe.

No, definitely not color. What about... emotion?

Sensation?

None of these seem quite right. Emotion was probably the closest, followed by sensation, preceded by.......something...else. Still, they don’t fit what there was first.

Never mind. After all, what was important was that there was, indeed, a beginning.

Or was it an end? The two are so easily mixed up after all.

There was a something and it happened in some way that was incredibly confusing and rather convoluted.

But beautiful.

God, it was beautiful.

So, what happened next?

Oh, that’s right. It all went to hell. You know, the way things normally do.

After all, shouldn’t the multiverse have taken her into account?

(Of course not. Its favorite thing to do is fuck people over and then hand them a lollipop.)

Anyways. There was a girl. Or a concept of a girl. Or a figure that understood themselves to be a girl. It’s all semantics at this point. And that was her begi-nding.

Now, this girl was different from other girls. Not in the usual cliché way. Or that other usual cliché way. Or that one either. Or any of the usual clichés. You know what, just stop thinking for a little bit and just... listen.

No. She was different because she was. The way that everyone is different from everyone else.

She was also different because by the rules of the known multiverse she was physically impossible but that’s a different matter all together.

The girl **was**.

But she couldn’t be.

And yet she _**was**_ , and seemingly to stay.

And then she wasn’t.

She had just disappeared. Or it seemed like she had.

Maybe she returned eventually. To where? Wherever she was before. Here. Or maybe somewhere else.

Maybe she didn’t. Perhaps she couldn’t.

What does it matter to you anyways? You aren’t her. You can’t help her even if you came across her. Were you just curious? Did you want to sympathize with her? How do you even know about her in the first place?

In the begi-nding it doesn’t matter. She was then, she wasn’t after a while and since then the fut-ast is unknowable.

Or maybe it just is to me. Whoever I am. After all, I exist but with the soul purpose to narrate.

Perhaps that is who I am. A narrator.

I feel my time running short. I know that soon, another will take my place. They will know about the girl’s fut-ast. They will get to see what I can only pretend to imagine to begin to speculate.

I will never see the en-inning of the girl.

But you might.

Just whisper what happens to the stars. I’ll hear.

And so it came to pass that the begi-nding of the girl spelled the en-inning of a narrator.

Best of luck guys.

I’ll see you later.


End file.
